


The Food of Love

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: Dean's cooking is not just delicious ...





	The Food of Love

Sam looked down at the heavily-laden plate Dean had placed in front of him and marvelled at it.

Dean had created a work of art.

A juicy slab of meatloaf, with a mountain of fluffy mashed potato and a gleaming yellow corn cob drizzled in melting butter all swimming in thick meaty gravy and accompanied by a delicious hunk of crumbly cornbread. It looked spectacular, smelled amazing and tasted even better.

Sam knew that Dean had worked hard on cooking this meal, as he did most evenings when they were at home in the bunker, and that – as always - he was anxious that Sam should enjoy it.

This was Dean fulfilling the duty that was at the very core of his being – taking care of Sam.

This meal was so much more than just food; it was a time for bonding. It was nutrition, it was warmth, it was pleasure, it was comfort and it was security.

And Sam knew, above all, the masterpiece on the plate in front of him was Dean's way of saying 'I love you, bitch.'

Eating every last morsel and licking the plate clean was Sam's way of saying, 'I love you too, jerk.'

xxxxx

end


End file.
